


Café au Lait

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Michele's no-good, very bad evening.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Café au Lait

_More than human, my ass._

Granted, there had been a moment when Michele had almost believed it, when he'd looked at Emil and felt ... something, but then Emil had slipped up, gone back to only being human after all, and Michele had been able to breathe again.

"Mickey!" And there was that annoying smile. For the life of him, Michele couldn't figure out what Sara would find attractive about a guy who smiled like that. "Were you watching? Thank you!"

 _For what?_ Michele felt himself turn red. With anger, he assured himself, because how dared Emil make that kind of assumptions about Michele? "You - " he said.

"I guess I could have done better, eh?" Emil was still smiling. He looked like claiming to be more than human and making people believe it and then letting them down was no big deal at all.

Not that Michele had ever _really_ believed it. A guy with such an annoying smile, superhuman? _Superhumanly annoying, maybe._

"That was pathetic!" he said, hoping he sounded stern and disapproving rather than disappointed. "Pitiful!"

Emil hugged him and said something. Michele couldn't hear him over the sound of his righteous anger.

"What?" he said once Emil stepped back.

"I said, it's so nice of you to feel worried about me!" Emil said. "But have no fear! I'm not going to let this get me down! I'll do better next time, and if not, well. It's not the end of the world, eh?"

 _How dare you._ Granted, Emil had a point: every skater might have an off day, or hit a slump, and the best way to get through one of those was to simply move on. Getting depressed over it didn't help.

_Still, he could be taking it a little more seriously._

"Listen up, you!" Michele said, pointing a finger at Emil's chest. "As long as you keep ranking below me, I will never permit you to take Sara out on a date! So you had better get serious about this, do you hear me?"

"Mickey!" Emil hugged him again.

Michele wondered why he couldn't seem to win with this guy - or, well, not any place that wasn't on the ice. Which might mean it shouldn't matter so much, but ...

_Oh well. At least I have made sure that he will keep his paws off of Sara._

"Good news!" Emil said, apparently having forgotten their earlier conversation already. Michele supposed he shouldn't be surprised.

He did feel rather annoyed, mostly with himself for having allowed himself to be lulled into a false sense of security. Of course Emil would forget all about his promise as soon as it was convenient.

Sara shot him a wary look (Michele, that was, not Emil, which was deeply unfair) and said, "Oh?"

"Mickey's going clubbing with us!" Emil said. "He just told me he doesn't want to be all alone tonight! Isn't that great?"

"What? That is not what I said at all!" Michele wondered how anyone could have interpreted what he'd actually said that way. Sure, he might have felt a little sad at Sara leaving him by himself, but that hadn't had anything to do with Emil.

"Mickey, is that true? You're not just going along with us to act like a policeman all night and tell me who I can and can't dance with, are you?" Sara grimaced.

 _If I don't do it, who will?_ Michele couldn't imagine Emil being at all useful as a protector. "B-but Sara - "

"Nonsense!" Emil said. "Mickey just wants to have some fun! Right, Mickey?"

"I - " Michele felt trapped. He could tell that if he said 'no', Sara would get angry with him. Worse: she might feel disappointed with him, like he'd let her down the way Emil had let _him_ down.

It was all Emil's fault, of course, but that didn't make the problem go away.

"I - " _I must be strong. For Sara._

Emil hugged him again. Michele supposed it was better than Emil getting all touchy-feely with Sara; _that_ he would have never permitted. Still, Emil's hugs seemed to have the unfortunate side-effect of shutting down his brains. They made it hard to think, to remind himself of what was important.

"Yes," he heard himself say. He felt his mouth move in something that almost felt like a smile. "Fun."

"Oh!" Sara clapped her hands. She sounded happy.

Michele tried to tell himself that was enough, that any amount of suffering would be worth it.

_I was wrong._ Nothing _could be worth this._

Sara had moved on to yet another partner, this one looking like even more of a sleazebag than the last one. Michele, meanwhile, was stuck dancing with Emil. _Again._

"Are you having fun?" Emil yelled at him over the sound of the music.

 _Do I look like I'm having fun?_ Michele had no idea how long they'd been here. It felt like hours.

"You look tired!" Emil yelled, as if he'd read Michele's mind. "Do you want to sit down?"

 _I want to go back to the hotel and sleep._ Not that he'd be able to, with Sara still in a place like this, dancing with all sorts of perverts and creeps.

"Sara! I think Mickey wants to leave!"

Well. Michele supposed he ought to give Emil credit for a little bit of common sense at least.

"Already? I was just beginning to have fun," Sara said. Michele didn't like how close she and Emil were standing, though he supposed they really had no choice if they wanted to hear one another.

"We can always have some more fun in my hotel room!" Emil said brightly.

Michele tried to muster up the energy for a scowl. Instead, he found himself leaning on Emil's shoulder as the three of them left the club - _out of the frying pan, into the fire_.

Emil got them a cab, and Michele ended up with his head in someone's lap while they softly petted his hair. He had his eyes closed, but he could tell it was Sara. Only Sara's touch would feel this nice, this pure. Such was a sister's love.

"Poor Mickey," she said.

"He looks very peaceful," Emil offered, proving he knew nothing. In Michele's breast, the fires of determination burnt as brightly as ever. "It seems a pity to wake him up."

"So let's not," Sara said, and Michele smiled. Even in slumber, he might protect her against the jackals of the world. "Let's just drop him off at the hotel and go back."

_Sara! How can you say that?_

"Ah, sorry. I made Mickey a promise," Emil said, and Michele thought, _oh, so_ now _you remember your promise?_ , trying not to feel a little grateful. Emil didn't deserve gratefulness.

Sara sighed. "Oh, all right. I suppose I'm a little tired as well."

_Yes, that's right. Tell him to get lost. You don't need him. You only need me, your big brother._

"So whose room should we go to?" Emil asked.

Waking up the next morning, Michele knew something was wrong. His recollections of the night before were a blur - they'd gone somewhere, and Emil had smiled a lot, and Sara had petted his hair, and he'd felt very tired and so they'd left and -

And now someone was poking him.

"Mickey. Pst. Are you awake?"

 _No._ He did not want to deal with Emil this early in the morning. Or ever, but after last night, Michele felt he deserved a break. _Wait. Why is he even here? What -_

"Mickey?"

Michele opened his eyes. He was lying in bed, which was good. Lying in a bed after waking up was normal.

Too bad it was about the only normal thing about the current situation.

"What - " _What did I do?_ Or, a better question: _what did that sneaky, smiling liar do?_

"Oh, you don't have to stop," Emil protested. "I like your snuggling, Mickey. You're very warm and comfortable. I just wanted to ask if you wanted anything from room service. I'm ordering breakfast. I thought we could all eat together in bed."

"If you boys don't keep it down, I'm going to hit you," Sara said from the other side of him. (Michele tried to take comfort in the thought that he'd been between her and Emil all night.) "With a pillow. Right in your face."

"I love pillow fights!" Emil said. "What a great idea!"

Michele groaned.

Emil petted his hair. It felt exactly like the way Sara had petted his hair last night, except not nice, not pure, and not innocent. Michele hated it. "I think Mickey needs some food and coffee first. And maybe some fruit? Oh, and has anyone seen my pants?"


End file.
